Cub?
by LiLlY.13.wRiTeR
Summary: "How bout you cub. Fell good to be alive today." "Wolf it's a bloody Monday morning, I'm in hell. I don't feel particularly alive on this fine day."   The younger turned to face the Sargent. He had blonde hair with dark streaks of brown. Tom's eyes widened. "Cub." He whispered.


Rider

James grinned as he received his code name for the SAS. He had worked very hard for this honor. He friend Tom had joined as a language expert three months ago and was known as Quail. The Sargent looked at James.

"Hale, your to be Otter." "Yes sir." He barked back.

The rest of the new recruits received their code names. "Otter your to fill the spot in J-unit."

James went to go meet his new unit mates.

He was 21. He joined the milatary at 17 it took 4 years for him to make it up to SAS level. Tom was a year younger but joined the milertary at 18. "Dismissed."

Otter walked at a quick pase to J-units hut. The unit eagerly awaited the new arrival. "Hi I'm otter." James said as he opened the door. "Welcome mate. Looks like your our new sharpshooter."

Tom said from the top bunk. "My lord it can not be true." "Aye but it is." Tom jumped down and hugged his friend. "Otter this is lion the leader, seal the medic, I'm quail the language expert and your the new sharpshooter.

We have the day off to get tonknow each other."

...

J-unit had become one of the best units of the SAS. The Sargent thought the could use a bit more of a challenge. "J-Unit! I am calling in my old unit. Who are now all either high in the ranks of the SPecial Operations or are milatary leaders. They will make you the best of the best."

"yes sir."

...

James watched with his unit as a helicopter landed in the feild. The Sargent came up from brhind them with two other men.

The black choppers doors opened and two men exited the chopter. "good to see you two both still live" said a Scottish accent. "Well it fells better to be alive" said the older. The younger had yet to turn.

"How bout you cub. Fell good to be alive today." "Wolf it's a bloody Monday morning, I'm in hell. I don't feel particularly alive on this fine day."

The younger turned to face the Sargent. He had blonde hair with dark streaks of brown. Tom's eyes widened. "Cub." He whispered.

Cub still looked young, he could pass as a 18 year old with his blonde hair. He look unfased as his eyes passed over Tom and James.

His eyes met the Sargent. "Trainnies. Top of their class. Figured I'd call you lot in to train them." The older man jumped down off the training pad and met the three men behind the trainnies.

Cub was left to get the bags. "Fox." He called throwing one bag down to the older man, Fox.

Cub then jumped down gracefully. Before he could get his footing one of the men jumped on him. "Eagle. Hi." He grumpled from the older man's embrace. "Cubby! Its been years!" "Its onky been a year sence Wolf's ceramony, I saw you there." The young man pushed out of the hug. He walked over to the trannies.

He shock sach one's hand. James didn't reconise him, but Tom did. "Cub." Alex said gruffly after each member said their name,

James reconised the man from somewhere, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"Hello Snake. Its been awhile." "Aye, Its nice to see you well Cub."

Wolf went to stand in front if the trainnies, as his old unit went to the side, reuniting.

"AT ATTENTION!" He barked. "Men, this my old unit. They will be in charge of your trainning. To make you the best of the best.

"Fox is our langude expert, Snake our medic, Eagle, sharpshooter, and Cub is everything in between." Each man stepped corawrd when introduced.

Cub stayed close to Fox.

"You lot will start with a simple run through the obstical corse. Cub? Care to deminstrate?"

The boy, well man, went to the starting line. As Wolf blew the whisle he was off. In 6.38 mintunes he was done, barely breaking a sweat. "Good. Lion your first."

Quil met Cub's eyes. Cub benckoned him over.

"Cub." He breathed in relif. Once they were out if sight Alex gave his best friend a hug. "How long has it been?" "Years Al, sence year 10. When you left and didn't come back."

"How long have you and is that James, been here?" "Aye thats James. He's been here a month, me five months." "I'm proud of you Tommy," "Thanks Alex."

Two weeks into trainning Alex and Ben had to leave. Alex went to say good bye. "Bye Tommy," he said as he entered the cabin" Quail shot up right in his bunk. "No. No. No. You can't." "Sorry Tommy. It's my job. You know this."

James and his unit watched curriously.

Tom went and hugged Alex. "Please come back." Alex smile was small. "PROMISE ME!" Tom hissed. "You know I cant make that type of promise, Tom." Alex pulled away.

"Good bye James, bye Tommy." At that moment he looked so much like his old self as he walked out of their lives, yet again.

As the door closed Tom screamed in anger. He hit the wall and fell to his knees. "Damn you Alex. Damn you," he said.

"Wait that was Alex? Alex Rider?" Asked james, shock covering his face.

It was almost four months when Alex and Ben came back, worst for wear. Both were in casts. Alex's hair was dark and his skin was still tinted dark. He was covered in marks. One eye was in a bandage, as was his stomach. Ben's leg was rapped and his arm was broken. He had a large cut covering his face. But they were alive.

Wolf greated them happliy. Snake need all the details. And Eagle. Well Eagle was likely the happiest of all, well then again he alway is.

Alex spent the first few days resting but soon he went to see Tom and James.

Their unit was swimming laps in the pond. Alex waited untill they got out. "Towel?" He asked throsing one ag each of them.

Shock filled their faces. Joy and realif soon replaced it.

"Cub!" Tom breathed.

"No hugs, still recovering." Alex warned

"Alex?" James asked caisously.

"Aye, thats me."


End file.
